First
by SamanthaMoneyPenny
Summary: So this is my real-life version of Awkward., similar to season 1. I was Jenna and got fooled by my own version of Matty. Crossover with OTH later in story!


**So this is based entirely on my experience, the people, setting, time, everything. I tried to capture it moment by moment. If you like it then let me know and I`ll give you more (fun stuff that is) because there is more that happened that night that I have already written and things that went on to affect my senior year. **

**I also had the idea of pairing Maroon5 songs to the chapters. So when reading this try listening to Secret by Maroon5 as well. I am honestly more of an early M5 fan than the new stuff, but if I continue this story I will definitely include their new stuff. **

**Thank you and Please review! I will only continue if you tell me, because this is a personal story and I don`t want to just throw it out there.**

* * *

She couldn't stop the reel of images going through her head; trying to understand how she got here. The weird way she fulfilled her own prophecy. It was weird. She remembered day-dreaming about this, not in a "boy band crush" way, but more like "I want to be spontaneous".

She had just walked out of her friend's house when she saw his car parked further down the street. It's too bad she wasn't the star of her own teen romantic comedy because the boy in the car was the ultimate big shot. He was the guy everyone knew and wanted to know. Tall dark and handsome, with the ability to make his condescending words sound like compliments. He had a charm, a gleam in his eye that made you smile.

And like the usual dose of high school tragedy, she was the goody-two shoes wanting her very own Jake from Sixteen Candles. She was a straight A student, involved in all kinds of clubs and excited by school. It was the beginning of her senior year and she wanted to create memories; ones that went beyond the walls of her structured life. She wanted to be reckless and enjoy her last months in high school.

What she was about to do was the first step.

Before this she was hanging out with a couple of friends. She didn't want to be there because they weren't close friends, but Daniella, her good friend, insisted. Not long after she arrived did she wish she was home. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. His text was a saving grace and she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

It was a beautiful night, cold but peaceful. As she walked closer to the car she didn't know what to do. This was a first for her. She was excited but scared as hell. She was stepping out of her comfort zone but the fact that it was real and happening kept that smile on her face.

She quickly opened the passenger door and went in. She could feel his eyes on her but she kept her eyes down.

"Hi." He said with a smirk. That damn smirk always gave her a tingle of excitement. Suddenly shy she mumbled a response and looked away.

His handsome face never ceased to amaze her. He always reminded her of Adam Levine, just taller, more masculine and with green eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"So where do you want to go?" He began the car and briefly glanced at her.

She hesitated before answering, "Um, you know, wherever...You choose." She tried sounding sure of herself, but this whole situation was way over her head.

He lightly smiled to himself, noticing her hesitation. "Alright, we'll find somewhere."

The next few moments were incredibly silent as they drove around the neighbourhood. She decided to take control. "So... what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Oh, um, I'm going on a cruise. How about you?"

"Oh cool. I'm just working, unfortunately." She chuckled to herself remembering the day she got the job. It was the first time they talked.

"Yea you work in the mall right? Clothing store?"

"Yea. Do you work anywhere?"

At that moment she noticed that they were parked. She looked around and realized it was the parking lot of her elementary school. He turned off the engine and headlights; the silence engulfed them in the darkness.

Now came the hard part. She chanced a glance at him and found him looking at her intently. She turned her body to face him and looked right at him. _Fuck it_, she thought.

And soon her lips came crashing down on his.


End file.
